


Lotus Eaten

by grammartian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Spoilers, out of character on purpose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grammartian/pseuds/grammartian
Summary: One second Noctis is with his best friends on the way to Altissia, the next he finds himself in a seemingly abandoned school, and everything feels rather... strange.Rating may change, tags will be added, additional warnings and/or info in chapter summaries.





	1. Highschool halls

**Author's Note:**

> I... can't really explain myself for this. It was a dumb idea that was fun to write and kinda got out of hand I guess?
> 
> Anyway, happy first anniversary, FFXV! I wanted to post something to mark the day so here we are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unwanted advances, OOC with a reason  
> Some Ignoct, though that's where the unwanted advances are

Noct blinks and he doesn't quite remember what he was doing a second ago, but he's pretty sure he hasn't been at school for a couple years now, and his uniform did not look like this at all. It's awfully quiet for a school, too, not even the distant talking of a teacher down the hall. He walks down the corridor and peers into the rooms but there's nobody there even as the lights are on. The trees outside are strangely still and it’s strangely monochrome even though it’s broad daylight.

As he isn’t looking where he’s going, he walks into someone taller than him.

'Caelum!' The someone taller shouts.

Wait, he knows that voice…

'Ignis?!' Noct can't believe his eyes, finding himself face to face with his adviser, whose hair is down like when they were teens, face serious as ever.

'That is prefect Scientia to you, Caelum,' he says sharply. 'Why aren't you in class yet again?'

'I- Class? We were driving to Altissia, now I'm suddenly here!' Noct fumbles with his words. 'What's going on?'

'What is going on is that you are about to face detention,' Ignis says and Noct suddenly realises he's backed up to the wall and Ignis- prefect Scientia- whatever – is standing _way_ too close. 'Unless, of course,' he adds, leaning down, 'you convince me otherwise.' And then his lips are on Noct's and he has absolutely no idea what to do.

He recovers from his shock enough to push him off and asks, 'Dude, what the fuck?'

'There are consequences for your actions, Caelum, and you need to learn that, sooner or later,' Ignis says and moves closer again, loosening his tie. Noct tries to call a weapon, this is _not_ Ignis, but nothing materialises into his hand and he finds he can't warp either, so he just makes a run for it before Ignis can pin him to the wall again.

Of course, he trips over nothing and then Ignis is towering over him, slight concern on his face. 'Weird,' he mutters, and doesn't move. Noct takes the moment to get back on his feet, ready to run again.

'You don’t say' Noct grits out.

'I thought you enjoyed playing hard to get, but you are rather tense.' Ignis says, then takes a step closer. 'Shall I help you relax?'

Before Ignis can get closer Noct acts instinctively and slaps him so hard his glasses fly off.

Ignis recoils, holding his face and Noct stares at him tensely, ready to defend himself again if needed be.

'Noct?' He asks in the much more familiar to Noct manner and he exhales the breath he didn't know he was holding.

'Iggy? That you in there?'

Ignis swallows, still rubbing at his cheek, and says, 'I believe so. Noct, my deepest apologies, I-'

'Don't worry about it, I know you wouldn't do that.' Noct says, still breathing too hard, then adds: 'Sorry for the slap,'

'Right,' Ignis says, clearing his throat, then leans down to look for his glasses. Noct notices them and darts to get them, feeling bad for hitting him that hard.

'So, what do you suggest we do now?' Ignis asks as he adjusts the glasses on his nose.

'I'm not sure why, but I feel like our best bet is the principal's office. You got any idea where that is?' He can't help adding, 'Oh, prefect Scientia.'

Ignis clears his throat and says, 'I do, actually.'

‘Lead the way.’

* * *

 

Noct and Ignis reach the office and the prince doesn’t waste time knocking on the door and barges in. The tall principal's chair swivels around to show Ardyn sitting in it. Noct almost expects him to be stroking a cat on his lap, with how typically cartoon-villain this whole scene is, but he is alone, a sly smile on his face.

'Hello there,' he says.

Noct takes a step towards him. The door slams behind him and he is pretty sure Ignis stayed on the other side, but his attention is focused on Ardyn now and there is no way he’s breaking eye contact. ‘Where are the others?’

'How sweet of you to still remember them. They are fine, I assure you, and you will see them in due time.' He pauses, then adds with an even wider smile, 'Of course, you might wish you didn't.'

Noct narrows his eyes. 'What is that supposed to-'

'Find me next time, Noctis,' Ardyn says and snaps his fingers and all goes dark and quiet, safe for one word that reaches him before he loses consciousness.  _Home._


	2. Mobster Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct meets Prompto and almost regrets it. They also steal about 500k gil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: more of the unwanted kissing and some violence I guess. I'm also adding the OOC with Purpose to the tags now.

Noct wakes up to the sound of gunfire. He looks down at the pinstriped suit he's wearing, and the tie, and he is holding a bag of money. Everything is black and white, like in an old-timey movie. Next to him is Prompto, yelling something he can't hear over the gunshots. Prompto is also wearing a suit to match his, hair slicked back and a wild look in his eyes as he shoots over the counter they're hiding behind.

'Oi, we gotta run,' he basically yells into his ear after crashing into his side. Noct still can't quite comprehend what's happening and doesn't react, so Prompto yells 'Eat this, assholes!' and throws something over the counter.

Noct expects an explosion but instead it just hisses and then Prompto is dragging Noct into another room as this one fills with white smoke and screams. He kicks the door closed, then shoves the desk in the middle off, and jumps into the hole under it.

'What're you waiting for?' He yells and Noct scrambles to get in after him. They crawl through the tunnel, Noct clutching the bag like his life depended on it, and finally they come out into fresh air and a shiny black car. 'C'mon,' Prompto urges him as he's sliding into the driver's seat. Noct gets into the passenger's seat and they're off.

'That was close!' Prompto exclaims, hitting the wheel with a hand. Noct can't help but laugh, unsure if it's by the absurdity or he's just losing it. 'Dude,' Prompto starts with a frown, 'What did you take? We talked about bein' high on the job. Though,' he adds and grins again, looking at Noct for a second, 'you've gotta share it later.'

'I got no idea, Prom,' Noct says and, yeah, maybe he's actually drugged and this is just a very weird, very bad trip.

'Prom?' He says through a snort. 'Man, you really are high.'

Noct barely realises when Prompto parks the car, and then suddenly the money bag in his lap is replaced by Prompto, sliding his hands over his shoulders.

'What'd you say for some celebration?' He asks, voice low and before Noct can say no, he leans into the second passionate and unwanted kiss for the week, this one as brash and rough as the Prompto he knows isn't and this time Noct doesn't waste time to push him off, just slaps him as hard as he can, hoping it'd work.

Prompto gasps, then rubs his cheek, but his grin doesn't falter and he says, 'Oh, I love it when you're rough,' and bites into his lips again, this time a hand on Noct's chest, the other on his neck. Panic starts to rise in Noct, he still can't call weapons, but remembers Prompto has one and snakes his hands around his waist till he finds the holster and in the fraction of a second he's holding a cocked gun under his best friend's chin.

'Now, will you act fucking normal, or do I have to shoot you?' Noct growls and Prompto's criminal grin is replaced by the scared face of someone he knows.

'N-noct?' He asks shakily and the prince sighs with relief and removes the gun.

'Eos to Prompto,' he says quietly. 'About time.'

'There's a bit of...' Prompto's voice trails off as he points at his lip.

'Thanks,' Noct says, wiping his own blood off.

'I'm so sorry,' Prompto says with that look like he's about to cry and Noct can't feel angry at him. He knows that wasn't him doing that. 'I have no idea why-'

'It's okay. Iggy did the same.'

'He what?'

'Long story... We should go now, I'll explain on the way.'

Prompto nods, and before an uncomfortable silence can properly fall, Noct adds, 'Can you get off me now?'

'Right, right...'

 

* * *

 

'So we have to find Ardyn, who'll be _home_ , huh?'

'Yeah, and you know where that is?'

'Seems so,' Prompto says as he drives towards the place. 'What do we do with the...' He glances at the bag of money that was back on Noct's lap.

'Well, this... isn't really reality. At least I don't think it is. It'll probably disappear with the rest when we find him. Or maybe we'll get a _Dead or Alive_ order.'

'Great.'

'So what's this?' Noct asks.

'What's what?'

'The robbing of banks, the suits, everything's black and white...'

'Uh, I've dreamt of this? But without the whole... kissing you thing.'

'You sure?'

' _Noct_ ,' Prompto warns, gripping the wheel harder.

'Alright, alright.'

They arrive and Prompto parks better than he usually does.

They get off the car and into a rather nice house. Right, they're in some kind of mobster movie.

'Let's split, you go here and I'll check the top floor?' Noct asks and Prompto nods.

'Good luck.'

Noct somehow just _knows_ that he'll find him in the room at the bottom of the corridor, so he takes a few minutes checking the other three rooms. He wants this over with, but at the same time he doesn't look forward to whatever next is going to happen, and, well, he _is_  curious.

Curiosity didn't kill the cat, in this case; all rooms seem normal, two bedrooms and a bathroom. So that leaves the last one, which must be Noct's.

He opens the door and of course Ardyn is lying sprawled on his bed like he owns the damn place, and Noct guesses he does, he did orchestrate this whole scenario.

'Are you having fun yet, Noctis?' He asks, not moving an inch.

'I found you again, Ardyn, what the _fuck_  do you want?'

‘I want you to prove something,' he says and if Noct could call his weapons he'd stick _every last one of them_ into his smug fucking face.

'What does that even mean?'

'I expect a lot of you,' he says and removes his hand from behind his head to snap his fingers again. ‘Hunt me down next.’

 _Always with the drama,_  is the last thing that goes through Noct's head as he loses consciousness again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @grammarty if you wanna talk


End file.
